


A Sacrifice Not Meant to Be Made

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Heartbreak, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For campgryffindor.</p><p>Jason and Percy wander into a cave of sacrifice during a quest. Unfortunately, the god they meet there holds a grudge against Percy and jumps at the opportunity for revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sacrifice Not Meant to Be Made

“Maybe…” Percy muttered quietly, his voice bouncing off the walls, “We shouldn’t have split up with Grover.”

“Maybe. You worried about Grover or us?”

“Both? Mostly us, though. This cave gives me the creeps.”

Jason nodded, and swung the torch out to the other side again to check the dark for monsters. Just more paintings of ritual sacrifice. Awesome. They were slowly making their way into virgin sacrifice territory, and Jason was wondering what could be worse. Would they just find a straight up Aztec temple replica in the heart of the mountain and get their hearts ripped out?

Percy piped up again.

“I want those pictures from the beginning back. Gold and possessions. This whole ‘sacrificing women’ thing is just gross.”

“Oh, are they specifically women? I thought they were virgins. Cause the- you know, the white gowns?”

Percy shut his jaw with an audible clack, then sighed.

“That makes sense.”

They walked further and the pictures changed once again.

“Aaaaand… now we’ve either gotten into male sacrifice territory or this cave is suddenly being inclusive of all kinds of virgins.”

Jason snorted, and  had to struggle not to backpedal, alarm burning across the back of his neck.

“There are depictions of non-virgin male sacrifices ahead, but you won’t be walking that far.”

Jason whirled around, winding back to throw the torch. He felt and heard Riptide swing through the air next to him.

The woman that had come up behind him was beautiful, no doubt, but an air of malice hung around her, so thick Jason could almost feel it seeping into his skin. Her brown hair settled in gentle waves across her leather jacket. In fact, all of her outfit seemed to be made out of some like of leather or pleather. A biker chick that could easily sneak up on two demigods in an echo-y tunnel was not the sort of stranger to be taken lightly.

“There’s no need for weapons. I mean you no physical harm.”

Percy was the first to shoot back a response. Because _of course_.

“Yeah, and who the hell are you, lady?”

“I’m one of the many gods who gets summoned to this cave by the needs of the mortals and heroes that pass through here. I am Nemesis, and we are long overdue for a meeting, Percy Jackson.”

Jason saw Percy’s sword falter. He had half a mind to lower his own makeshift weapon. Nemesis was not a goddess that you’d actually want to go head to head with. Even if you won the battle, you’d regret it for the rest of your life.

“I see your heart still weighs with guilt about my son. Would I be justified to smite you where you stand?”

This time, Jason couldn’t rely on his peripherals. He turned to Percy and saw the worst news possible: Nemesis was hitting Percy where it hurt. What had happened to Nemesis’s son? The situation could not possibly get any worse. In a warm, dry cave, deep underground, neither he nor Percy had any natural advantages.

Nemesis shook her head.

“I’m not here to punish you for Ethan’s fate, Jackson, even if I am still bitter about his death. I’m sure you’re aware of how fortunate you’ve been throughout all your heroic adventures? I’m sure you can understand why a goddess of balance might have an interest in knocking you down a peg?”

Nemesis turned and smiled upon Jason.

“But I think I’ll honor the traditions of this cave rather than scheme up some bad luck from scratch. You want an item that I have. You need it to complete your quest.”

Jason exchanged a look with his friend.

“And tradition says you’ll give it to us?”

“I will. If you make a sacrifice.”

She looked around, as if studying the mismatched images painted and carved on the wall.

“And judging by how far you got into the cave before I was summoned, today, we will be making a sacrifice of two male virgins.”

“ _Wha-_ ”

She kept talking, cutting off Percy’s indignant question.

“This art- it’s from all over the world. Every image, every myth, every instruction of sacrifice ever produced by the cultures of the world ends up here. That’s why it all looks like a giant jigsaw. These images have never been so intimately juxtaposed outside of this cave. And the gods that the cave- the _images-_ summon are from every pantheon  you can think of. It just so happens that the item you need is in the possession of a Greek goddess. I could have just as easily been Set, the Egyptian god of chaos, or Amaterasu, the Japanese sun goddess.”

This, at least, made sense. It seemed dangerous to have godly territory overlap so tightly in one spot, but if only one god was ever summoned to the cave at a time, it probably worked ok. Jason decided to revisit what Nemesis had said earlier.

“What did you mean when you said that we’ll be sacrificing two virgins today? And what does it have to do with Percy’s good luck?”

Nemesis played shocked. It was starting to annoy Jason how disingenuous this goddess was.

“Well, you do want to make a trade, don’t you? And you are two virgins, aren’t you?”

Jason and Percy exchanged an uncomfortable look.

“The cave has judged that your purity is the best price you can pay me, and frankly, I agree. At first, I thought I’d rather just kill you, but now I see the wisdom in the cave’s choice. It does, after all, take into account any grudges that the summoned deity might carry, and I think it’s chosen a very fair price for the item you wish to find.

“Once you pay the price for the comb, I’ll also forgive Percy’s unnaturally good fortune in getting out of tight scrapes despite having such an easily exploitable fatal flaw.”

Jason could feel Percy getting angry, and spoke up before Percy could explode.

“Psyche’s comb isn’t going to do us much good if we’re dead, Nemesis. So if your price is us killing ourselves, then we’ll probably just go and find another way to complete our quest.”

The corners of Nemesis’s crinkled in malicious pleasure.

“There is no other way, Jason Grace. And I don’t want to kill you. I did say that your sacrifice will be your purity, didn’t I? Lose your virginities, and I’ll give you the comb.”

Jason struggled with the information.

“You mean… now? We just go find a couple girls in the nearby town and you’ll show up after and give us the comb?”

“No, I mean _now_ now. You’re not going anywhere, but as soon as you’re no longer virgins, I’ll give you the comb.”

Percy made a noise, and Jason looked to him for clarification.

“Lady, that’s one fucked up way to proposition two guys that are barely legal.”

Oh, _gods_. He shouldn’t have let Percy speak. Last thing they needed was to offend the goddess by implying that she was undesirable.

But Nemesis’s face only cleared in amusement.

“I have no interest in tangling with you, Jackson. But there is someone else here that could help you with your virginity problem.”

Her eyes shifted between them like she was watching a particularly fascinating tennis match.

Jason exchanged a look with Percy. Stared at Nemesis. Back to Percy. Wait-

“Wait, _what?_ ”

“We can’t fuck each other- Jason is my bro!”

“We’re not even gay!”

“That literally would make _zero_ sense.”

Nemesis sneered.

“Fine! I’m leaving. If you don’t change your minds by the time I walk out of this cave, I’m gone and you won’t ever get your hands on Psyche’s comb. _And_ Percy will still owe a debt of fortune.”

And with that, she turned and walked away, back towards the mouth of the cave. She faded quickly into the dark before Jason snapped out of it.

“ _Wait!_ ”

The goddess stopped, but didn’t turn around, only slightly tilting her head to listen to what he had to say.

Jason gulped. His voice came out saturated with panic.

“What counts as losing our virginities? Like, hand jobs?”

Nemesis turned around, and her eyes glimmered in the firelight. She looked downright evil.

“I think you could do better than that. Why not blow jobs? With some fingering.”

“And then you’ll give us the comb?”

“No- Jason, bro- I _can’t-_ ”

Jason elbowed Percy to keep him silent.

“Yes, Jason. Then I’ll give you the comb.”

Jason nodded and looked around. He found a bracket and shoved his torch into it. He was already undoing his belt when Percy spoke up again. Jason would have shushed him again, but his friend sounded pitiful. Shocked, Jason looked up and found Percy looking terrified.

“Jason, please. We _can’t_.”

Jason tried to reach out a hand to put on Percy’s shoulder but his friend backed away like he was scared the touch would hurt him. He dropped his hand back to his belt.

“You have a better idea, Percy?”

Percy looked to Nemesis, whose eyes were riveted on him. Then he looked down, looking guilty again. His hands lifted to unbutton his jeans.

“No.”

There was something about how Percy said it that had Jason thinking twice about his decision. What was Percy thinking? What was he so scared of? Was there something more to the sacrifice than he was aware of?

A shiver raced across his skin, and Jason realized he had his pants and boxers around his thighs already. He looked down at himself, imagining his friend kneeling there, trying to get him hard, trying to get him off. Would sharing something like that bring them closer together or drive them apart? He didn’t see why it had to be a problem- they were best friends- they could laugh about this after. Percy obviously thought otherwise.

It hurt, a little. That Percy thought their friendship couldn’t survive a couple awkward blow jobs. He looked up, finding Percy lightly palming himself, staring at the cave paintings, shyly angled away from both Jason and the goddess. Nemesis watched, apparently not interested in rushing their process. Jason shrugged and stepped forward.

“You want me to go first?”

Percy didn’t seem capable or replying so Jason just… fuck it, he stepped forward again and lowered himself to his knees. Right in front of- yup.

_Wait-_

He turned to Nemesis, leaning away from Percy’s junk.

“Wait, if I just blow _him_ , that will count as both of us losing our virginities, right?”

Nemesis was already shaking her head before he’d gotten halfway through his thought.

“Take turns.”

Jason groaned, suddenly frustrated. Percy obviously was still hitting the breaks on this and he really just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Whatever. Fine.

He turned back to Percy’s cock and squinted at it. It was… a warmer shade than his. Like more of a red than a pink. And luckily Percy already had it to full hardness. So at least Percy wasn’t going to try to sabotage this and make it more difficult, thank the gods. He imagined his jaw would end up pretty sore even without a completely noncompliant partner.

He thought about looking up for permission, but instead just leaned in and licked it. Making eye contact would make this… well, it would be intimate. And he felt that sexual and intimate were two separate things. Best to keep them that way in a situation like this.

Percy gasped at the lick, tentatively reaching a hand out to lightly touch Jason’s head with his fingertips. Jason took that as the permission he’d been seeking. He leaned in and slurped at the head, letting the suction pull his lips off. He wasn’t sure how that felt for his friend, but he tried it a few more times. At least it didn’t taste really godawful or anything. Percy was nice and clean and Jason felt lucky. Could have been worse. Could have been _much_ worse. What if he’d been stuck down here with Coach Hedge? He didn’t want to know what satyrs had going on down there.

Remembering that Nemesis had mentioned fingering, Jason raised his hand to his mouth, lifting the other to rest on Percy’s hip. Pulling off the dick for a second, he licked his fingers well all over.

He resumed his task, trying to go a bit deeper and suck a bit harder. He didn’t need to show off- this wasn’t the Blow Job Olympics and Percy couldn’t judge a fellow dude for his lack of dick-sucking skills- but it would be nice to get this over with sooner rather than later, even if that meant investing a little bit more effort.

His fingers found the cleft of Percy’s ass, and he pushed in between the soft flesh, trying to find Percy’s hole.

Percy moaned above him- a light, high moan, almost like a sigh- and leaned forward, widening his stance. Jason hummed appreciatively as he felt the ass-cheeks open up. He found what he was looking for and pressed against it.

His shoulders relaxed. He could do this. Now that he’d gone this far, he knew he could.

Percy’s stance faltered as Jason tried to push in, and he shot out his hands- one winding into Jason’s hair and one cupping the back of his neck.

Jason pushed in a bit further, wiggling his fingertip, and sucking Percy’s cockhead harder.

“ _Jas-!_ ”

Come.

All over his mouth.

Jason gagged, opening his mouth and letting it spill out freely. He didn’t care that it wasn’t graceful. He cared that Percy had started bucking his hips wildly into his mouth and it felt terrible and he had to get away. He couldn’t remember when he’d pulled his finger out of Percy, but by the time Percy had finally regained control and stood over him panting, Jason was tightly holding Percy’s hips, trying to pull his head back and out of Percy’s grip.

Finally, Percy’s fingers relaxed and uncurled, allowing Jason to scramble away and stand up.

He stared, wide eyed, at Percy.

His friend had tears in his eyes.

He was staring at Jason’s mouth.

Jason hastily wiped his mouth on the back of his forearm, trying to get the come off his face. He turned to the side and spat. No way was he getting rid of the taste any time soon, but he could get rid of most of the stuff itself, at least. He cleared his throat, gesturing at Percy.

“Your turn.”

Percy looked down and gulped. He didn’t move.

“Percy, come on-”

“You’re not even hard yet.”

Jason looked down.

Oh.

Yeah.

Percy had gotten himself hard for Jason hadn’t he? He probably should too. Wouldn’t be fair otherwise.

Jason sighed and nodded, reaching down.

“Right- sorry- give me a minute.”

He reached down and tugged.

He closed his eyes and imagined his girlfriend. His hot, beautiful girlfriend, out of her standard Camp Half Blood t-shirt and jeans, and in some sexy panties.

That seemed to work. He focused on that. His image of Piper melded into an image of Piper _with Annabeth_ , who was single these days, after she and Percy had a spectacularly bad breakup they refused to talk about.

 _Fuck_.

He opened his eyes again. Yeah, that was much better. He nodded to Percy, who hesitantly stepped forward, looking between Jason’s eyes and cock. Finally, Jason looked away. Again with the intimacy. He and Percy were more emotionally close than most guys, but this was not the time.

He felt warmth in front of him as Percy sank to his knees.

 _Yesssss_.

That kiss on his dick was exactly what he needed right now. He accidentally looked in Nemesis’s direction and immediately closed his eyes again.

 _She_ was the last thing he needed right now. He imagined Piper again- in Percy’s position- doing everything that Percy did.

He moaned and tried to keep his hips under control.

Percy’s mouth as it sucked him in and sucked him down was so hot, so… _so-_

Jason’s eyes rolled back in their sockets and he swayed, having to dig both hands into his friend’s hair. They should have done this against the cave wall.

Percy pulled off but there was more slurping.

Jason glanced down.

Oh, _no_. He’d almost forgot about the fingering part of this negotiation. He widened his stance and took a deep breath, trying not to think about it, and focusing on Percy’s mouth again as soon as it reattached itself to him.

It felt like Percy was trying to suck his soul out through his dick and it felt _amazing_.

He tried to keep from thrusting, but couldn’t manage to keep a lid on everything. Percy didn’t seem to mind, taking the abuse to the back of his throat like a champ.

Jason didn’t understand how.

He’d been in that position. He knew how unpleasant it was.

Percy slid a slick finger into his crack, insistently pressing until he got to the rim, and then pulsing there. Jason held his breath. Or tried to, but it kept coming out now and then in harsh pants.

Percy pushed in, gently feeling around before pressing in a little harder.

Jason growled.

“Far enough.”

Percy jerked so hard, his finger almost pulled out. He stopped sucking for a moment. Then he pulled off.

When his mouth didn’t reappear, Jason looked down again.

Percy looked like he was seconds from sobbing.

“ _Jas-_ I- I’m _so sorry_.”

Obviously, the guy was taking this a lot harder than Jason was. Jason petted his hair, trying to be as comforting as possible, but not too intimate. That _word_ again…

Jason wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to be as close to Percy ever again. There would probably always be a part of him that would think back to today and resent Percy’s touches and Percy’s eyes. This was supposed to be Piper. He was supposed to be doing this with Piper. This situation wasn’t Percy’s fault, but if Jason’s feelings changed after today, that wouldn’t be Jason’s fault either.

He chased away the line of thought.

He’d be angry about it later. For now…

“It’s ok, Percy. You didn’t hurt me. Keep going.”

Percy shook his head, looking away. His whisper was so low that Jason almost didn’t catch it, only grasping the words on instant mental replay.

“ _I didn’t mean about that._ ”

He wanted to ask- what else did Percy have to be sorry for?- but Percy was already leaning back in, his mouth once more wrapping sweetly around the head of Jason’s cock, and all thoughts of interrogation went flying out the window. Jason moaned and pressed forward, trying to ignore the sensation of Percy’s finger in his ass.

He moaned. And pressed. And-

Honestly, he probably should have come by now, but he seemed to have reached some sort of plateau. He looked down to diagnose what was wrong. Percy’s tear-filled eyes looked back at him, a question on his friend’s face like “What gives?”

Jason shook his head and closed his eyes again.

Piper. He imagined her trying her best to get him off and wanting so desperately to please him. He’d just gotten her off and she so desperately wanted to return the favor. Wanted so bad to make him happy and sated and-

“ _Pipes-!_ ”

He tried to contain his orgasm as much as possible, but he could still feel himself bucking too hard into Percy’s mouth. Well, they were even now.

Panting, Jason tried to restack his skeleton, standing up straight once more. He glanced down.

No mess.

Percy was staring up at him with wide, curious eyes, like he was worried about what Jason would decide to do next.

“Did you _swallow?_ ”

Percy flushed, looking to the side.

“But _… why?_ ”

Percy didn’t get a chance to answer.

“That was well done, boys.”

Jason looked to Nemesis, who was waving around a small comb in her hand.

“One hell of a sacrifice. Destroying something so beautiful for little old me. I’m so flattered that Percy’s good fortune is officially considered nullified.”

Jason stared.

“We didn’t destroy anything.”

“Oh? Then that wasn’t the sound of your friendship shattering into a million pieces that I heard?”

Jason was suddenly angry.

If them not being friends anymore was exactly what Nemesis had hoped for, then he took back everything he thought about not wanting to be close to Percy after this. He was going to be even better friends with the guy just to spite her.

“Our friendship is _fine_ , thank you.”

She looked like she didn’t believe him.

“Oh. My bad. That must have just been the soul-crushing sound of Jackson’s heart breaking completely and utterly when you called out Piper’s name instead of his.”

Jason blinked. _Wha-_

A sob sounded from below and caught his attention. He looked down.

Percy. On his hands and knees. _Crying_.

Fat tears rolled down his friend’s face, though Percy was obviously trying to school his features and still the quivering of his lips.

Jason looked up to Nemesis again, alarmed.

“What- what did you _do?_ ”

“I didn’t do anything. It’s what you two did. Here-”

She tossed him the comb.

“-is your reward.”

She took one last look at Percy’s miserable form and disappeared.

Jason stood there.

Percy sobbed.

The light of the torch flickered, threatening to go out at any moment.

“Oh, gods. What have we done?”


End file.
